Elevent
by ShipperChuu
Summary: "Kurasa aku...aku-" pipi Oikawa memerah, bola matanya bergerak kekanan dan kiri ."Aku jatuh cinta." Lanjut Oikawa dengan suara pelan nyaris tidak terdengar oleh Iwaizumi. #1stEveFFA #oikage


**Haikyuu bukan milik saya. Typo, OOC, dan sebagainya harap dimaklumi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

1

Iwaizumi mengerutkan keningnya menatap Oikawa yang diam seribu bahasa sambil menopang dagunya. Kelopak matanya jatuh tertutup dengan bibir mengerucut maju. Samar-samar Iwaizumi mendengar gumaman tidak jelas dari bibir Oikawa.

"Oikawa ?" Yang dipanggil membuka setengah kelopak matanya. "Kenapa kau ? Aku tau tiga hari ini kau demam dan stres karena harus mengurusi tugas-tugasmu yang menumpuk setelah melakukan liburan panjang dengan kakakmu ke Akita tapi-"

"IWA-CHAN !" Telapak tangan Oikawa menampar mulut Iwaizumi, mata menyipit tajam kearah sahabat masa kecilnya. "Aku sedang berpikir sekarang bisahkah kau diam ?"

Iwaizumi mengangguk bingung, manik matanya menatap Oikawa yang kembali menopang dagunya setelah melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Iwaizumi.

"Oikawa kalau kau sakit lebih baik pulang saja." Kata Iwaizumi setelah keheningan yang cukup lama dan tidak biasa jika dia duduk dengan Oikawa.

Oikawa menggelengkan kepalanya, kepalanya miring kesamping menatap Iwaizumi dengan serius. "Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja-" Oikawa memalingkan muka. Samar Iwaizumi melihat ujung telinga Oikawa memerah.

"Hanya saja ?" Pancing Iwaizumi , mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Oikawa dan dengan sedikit kasar menyentak kepala Oikawa untuk menatap kearahnya.

"Kurasa aku...aku-" pipi Oikawa memerah, bola matanya bergerak kekanan dan kiri ."Aku jatuh cinta." Lanjut Oikawa dengan suara pelan nyaris tidak terdengar oleh Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi memundurkan kepalanya. Menatap Oikawa dengan dahi mengerut samar. "Dan siapa itu ?"

"Itu.." Oikawa melirik kanan kiri untuk memastikan tidak ada orang yang dapat mendengar ucapannya.

"Anak penjual cilok mercon didepan sekolah."

2

Oikawa menatap kesal duo meme dihadapannya yang sibuk mempertawakan dirinya. Sedangkan Iwaizumi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil sesekali melirik keluar jendela untuk melihat anak penjual cilok mercon yang dibicarakan Oikawa kemarin.

"Oh kakanda bukankah kita sangat terhormat karena dimintai saran cinta oleh Grand King ?" Hanamaki menggoyang-goyangkan alisnya kearah Oikawa.

"Itu benar adinda. Kurasa Grand king disini terlalu polos dengan urusan percintaan."

"MATTUS !! MAKKI !!!"

"Oikawa kau hanya perlu membeli ciloknya setiap hari lalu mengutarkan perasaanmu dan memintanya berkencan."

"IWA-CHAN !!!" seru Oikawa sambil memeluk kepala Iwaizumi.

3

"Yuhuuu dek Tobio~"

Kageyama yang sedang menghitung uang receh mendongkan kepalanya. "Ya bang ? Mau beli cilok ?"

Oikawa mengangguk semangat. "Sausnya dikit aja ya dek, kecapanya banyakin dan satu lagi."

Kagayema menganggukan kepalanya dan menatap Oikawa menunggu kelanjutan ucapannya.

"Tolong hati dek Tobio dibungkus sekalian biar abang yang jagain."

"Maaf bang ciloknya sudah habis." Detik berikutnya Kageyama minggat dari hadapan Oikawa sambil mendorong gerobak ciloknya.

4

"Itu salahmu sendiri Oikawa, aku memberimu saran untuk membeli ciloknya, mengutarakan perasaanmu dan memintanya berkencan bukan menggoda layaknya psikopat."

"Tapi Iwa-chan~ wajah dek Tobio terlalu manis hingga bibir ini tidak sanggup untuk tidak mengutarakan perasaanku."

"Kakanda sausnya dikit aja ya, kecapnya banyakin dan satu lagi."

"Ya adinda ?"

"Tolong sekalian hati kakanda bungkus ya biar adinda yang jagain."

"MAKKI !!! MATTSUN !!!"

"Oikawa kau hanya harus meminjam buku gombalan maut dari sekolah kucing."

"IWA-CHAN KAMU YANG TERBAIK !!!"

5

"Dek Tobio tau tidak ?" Ucap Oikawa sambil memakan cilok disamping Kageyama yang sedang menghitung uang hasil jualannya.

"Ngga tau."

"Kenapa sekarang pelangi tidak ada dilangit ?" Tanya Oikawa sambil menatap langit.

Kageyama mengerutkan keningnya, jari telunjuk tersemat dibawah dagunya.

"Kerana pelanginya ada dimata bang Oikawa." Jawab Kageyama sambil nyengir. "Lagian itu udah basi bang, udah kedaluwarsa."

Oikawa megap-megap, mata melotot menatap Kageyama tidak percaya.

"Giliran Tobio ya bang." Oikawa menganggung linglung. Raut wajahnya masih tidak percaya Kageyama tau gombalannya yang dibacanya dari buku hasil pinjam anak sekolah kucing.

"Kenapa kalau ada bang Oikawa mendadak dunia disekitar Tobio menjadi gelap ?"

Mata Oikawa mengerjap bingung, mulut terbuka kecil sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Itu karena semua cahaya yang ada dunia Tobio berada dimata bang Oikawa."

Oikawa megap-megap season dua, tubuhnya kejang-kejang dan mengeluarkan busa dari mulutnya.

6

"Oikawa aku memang bilang pinjam buku anak sekolah kucing tapi bukan pinjam dari Kuroo."

"Lalu dari siapa Iwa-chan ?"

"Kenma."

7

"King kau tidak jualan ?" Tanya rekan sekerjanya ketika Tobio sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya.

"Libur dulu. Lagian jualanku seminggu ini habis terus." Balasnya sambil mendongakkan kepalanya. "Kau sendiri tidak jualan Tsukishima ?"

"Sama seperti mu. Bang Kuroo tiap hari beli cilokku terus sih katanya enak."

Kageyama menganggukkan kepalanya. "Bang Oikawa juga beli cilokku tiap hari."

8

"Dek Tobio kaya biasa yah." Kageyama menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera menyiapkan pesanan Oikawa.

"Ngomong-ngomong dek Tobio sekolah ?" Tanya Oikawa sembari menatap Kegeyama yang dengan serius menyiapkan cilok pesannya.

"Sekolah bang, makanya Tobio jualannya siang setelah pulang sekolah."

"Oh. Mau abang ajarin kalau dek Tobio ada tugas ?"

"Seriusan bang ?" Tanya Kageyama senang. "Kalau gitu ajarin Tobio bahasa inggris yah Tobio ngga bisa."

"Tentu."

9

"Oikawa kau kan tau sendiri nilai bahasa inggris mu jelek, pake segala sok-sokkan ngajarin Tobio."

"Iwa-chan aku yakin ngerjaiinnya bener kok ! Pasti gurunya salah kasih nilai nih, masa tugas Tobio cuma dikasih buletan merah pake emoticon julur lidah segala lagi."

10

"Dek Tobio sebenarnya abang cape." Kageyama mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Saran dari Iwa-chan tidak ada yang benar, minta saran dari Mattsun sama Makki malah diketawaiin."

"Saran apa memang bang ?" Tanya Kageyama.

"Hah~" Oikawa menghela nafasnya. Matanya menatap lurus mata Kageyama dihadapannya. "Abang suka sama Tobio, Tobio mau jadi pacar abang ?"

Pipi Kageyama memerah, tangannya meremat ujung bajunya gelisah.

"Bang.." ucap Kageyama lirih, Oikawa memajukan wajahnya kearah Kageyama.

"Iya ?" Tanya Oikawa dengan mata penuh harapan.

"Tobio masih esdeh. Belum boleh pacaran." Ujar Kageyama sambil memalingkan mukanya dari Oikawa.

Oikawa megap-megap, pandangannya berputar, perutnya mual dan detik berikutnya Oikawa dibawa kerumah sakit karena mendadak kena asma.

11

"Sabar ya Oikawa tungguin saja sampai Tobio lulus esdeh." Kata Hanamaki sambil berpura-pura mengapus air matanya menggunakan dasinya.

"Benar kata adinda, Oikawa."

"Cuma saran Oikawa, kalau mau deketin orang pertama-tama tanya umur terlebih dahulu."

"TELAT IWA-CHAN TELAT !!!!"

 **Fin**

Well disini Kageyama masih kelas 6 Sd, Oikawa dan kawan-kawan kelas 3 SMP. Btw ini fic untuk event 1stEveFFA untuk author Tetewww. Maaf kalau fic nya tidak sesuai dengan harapan, diriku belum terlalu dapat feel nya buat nulis pair OiKage.


End file.
